


Pretending

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Cultural Differences, Death, Drabble Collection, M/M, Morality, Murder, Protectiveness, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Blair pretends Jim never killed anyone in cold blood and Jim does the same. For once Simon gets the final word on the matter.[Printed in Bonded 5 and appearing online for the first time here]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 15





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> 3 drabbles gathered into one for the sake of continuity. And Simon’s thoughts are a bit poetic…Who would have known he had it in him? *grins*
> 
> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

# Pretending

If forced to admit it then I do know that Jim and I are worlds apart. We have both seen and done things the other hasn’t. Yet I know Jim could do what I’ve done while I would never do what he has done.

I know you don’t become a decorated Captain and a valued member of Covert Ops missions by being a boy shout. He’s been an important part of everything I’m against. Assassin, killer, strategic…war, blood, pain and suffering.

As long as we both pretend that part of him is dead, was never really there…then all is well.

\- Blair

When a chapter closes it’s best not to look back at it.

My life today doesn’t fit with the life I used to live.

I believed I did something worthwhile in the army. I never minded killing to protect but in Covert Ops it’s not always possible to prevent civilian casualties and that always tormented my heart.

I killed, captured, wounded, lost friends… I saved, healed, was captured and wounded.

Those days are over yet knowledge and memories prevail. My mind still sees the world in themes of battles, enemies and the hundred ways I, unarmed, can kill a man. 

\- Jim

There’s darkness within Jim that is only balanced by his compassion and sense of justice. More than anything I know that his darkness can only be held back forever by Blair’s light and love.

As long as those two souls stay together, the moon to the sun, I know everything’s right with the world and I need not question it. I also know that if anyone hurt Blair the darkness would come back to life and Jim would without mercy kill whoever hurt his Guide.

We all pretend the night dies at dawn but we all know it merely sleeps.

\- Simon


End file.
